Anyacules
Kida and The Girls team's movie spoof of Hercules Cast: *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Hercules *Thumbelina (Thumbelina) as Megara *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Philoctetes *Bullseye (Toy Story) as Pegasus *Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) as Hades *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) as Pain and Panic *Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) as Zeus *Mary Darling (Peter Pan) as Hera *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Amphitryon *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Alcmene *Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Hermes *Nessus (Hercules) as Himself *Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Hans, Clara, Pantaloon, Marie, Uncle Drosselmeyer, Trudy and Pavlova the Cat (The Nutcracker Prince) as The People of Thebes *The Hydra (Hercules) as Himself *Snake Jafar, The Backson, Ankylosaurus and The Great Animal (Aladdin, Winnie The Pooh (2011), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and The Swan Princess) as The Titans *Teetsie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Anyacules part 1: How It All Began *Anyacules part 2: Alice's Sister and Mary Darling's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Ludmilla *Anyacules part 3: Ludmilla's Lair *Anyacules part 4: Baby Hercules Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Alice and Wendy Darling *Anyacules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Anyacules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Anyacules part 7: Young Anastasia, Alice's Sister and Bullseye Reunite *Anyacules part 8: Young Anastasia and Bullseye meets the Thomas O'Malley *Anyacules part 9: Thomas O'Malley's One Last Hope *Anyacules part 10: Anastasia meets Thumbelina (part 1; The Battle Against Nessus) *Anyacules part 11: Anastasia meets Thumbelina (part 2) *Anyacules part 12: Anastasia meets Thumbelina (part 3; Thumbelina and Ludmilla) *Anyacules part 13: The City of Thebes *Anyacules part 14: The Battle Against Hydra *Anyacules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Anyacules part 16: What is Anastasia's Weakness? *Anyacules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Anyacules part 18: Thumbelina Makes her Move *Anyacules part 19: Romance in the Air *Anyacules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Thumbelina Quits/Thomas O'Malley? *Anyacules part 21: Thomas O'Malley's Revelation *Anyacules part 22: A Deal is Made *Anyacules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Anyacules part 24: Anastasia vs. Ludmilla *Anyacules part 25: Anastasia Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Anyacules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Hercules intro-1569334965.jpg|Thumbelina as Megara THOMASO'MALLEY.png|Thomas O'Malley as Philoctetes Bullseye in Toy Story 3.jpg|Bullseye as Pegasus Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Hades Super-Mario-World-TV-Cartoon-Mario-Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi as Pain and Panic Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland).jpg|Alice's Sister as Zeus Mary Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Mary Darling as Hera Alice in wonderland.jpg|Alice as Amphitryon Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Alcmene Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Hermes Nessus (Hercules).jpg|Nessus as Himself Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca).jpg|Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy as The Fates The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Himself Streaky.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as Demetrius the Pot Maker Hans, Clara, Pantaloon, Marie, Uncle Drosselmeyer, Trudy and Pavlova the Cat (The Nutcracker Prince) (1).jpg|Hans, Clara, Pantaloon, Marie, Uncle Drosselmeyer, Trudy and Pavlova the Cat as The People of Thebes Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Himself Snake Jafar.jpg|Snake Jafar, Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|The Backson, Ankylosaurus (Ice Age 3).jpg|Ankylosaurus The Great Animal.jpg|and The Great Animal as The Titans Teetsie.jpg|Teetsie as The Cyclops Category:Kida and The Girls team Category:Hercules Movies Category:The Girls team Category:Movies Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Female Style